harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Wizarding War
The Second Wizarding War (referred to by most wizards simply as the Second War) was the revival of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort's power and the ensuing conflicts, officially beginning in June of 1996 and ending in May of 1998, all taking place in Great Britain. Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, initiated chaos across both the wizard and Muggle "worlds". Harry Potter, prophesied to be the only one able to overthrow Voldemort, in fact took part in the first battle along with other mere teenagers against a group of violent Death Eaters, thus beginning the Second Wizarding War. The war afterwards was mainly fought between the Death Eaters and the Aurors. The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army also took part in the fight against the dark insurrection. =Background= The First Wizarding War The First Wizarding War was part of the back story in the Harry Potter series. As described in the series, it was fought for eleven years, from 1970 to 1981. It included Voldemort's rise to power, the induction of the Death Eaters, and the mass chaos that resulted in his reign of terror. Several great wizards were murdered in this time - the Bones, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, and Harry Potter's parents, James and Lily Potter, who were officially the two last deaths of the war. Others, such as the Longbottoms, were taken out of commission through various means, such as the Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort's Downfall On October 31, 1981, shortly before the beginning of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Voldemort attacked the house of James and Lily Potter in hopes of murdering the only wizard who was prophesied to have the power to vanquish him. However, the curse intended to kill Harry backfired, and Voldemort, who remained as a soul, fled to a forest in Albania. The Death Eaters disbanded and many were arrested by the Ministry of Magic. Peace was finally restored to the Wizarding World and Harry Potter became a household name overnight. There was much speculation after the war about Voldemort's continued existence. Only Dumbledore had confirmation he was in Albania; however, many people, including Hagrid, believed he was still alive, because he wasn't human enough to die. It was revealed in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince that Voldemort had created multiple Horcruxes (receptacles that hold part of a Dark Wizard's soul) before his defeat, which kept him alive. The Calm Between The Two Wars After Voldemort's downfall, there was much rejoicing in the Wizarding World, and just as much work that needed to be done. The damage done during Voldemort's time was being repaired, and broken families started to mend. The Ministry of Magic also captured or killed many of the Death Eaters - some, like Lucius Malfoy, escaped prison, by means of declaring themselves to be under the Imperius Curse; others, like Bellatrix Lestrange, went to Azkaban; others, like Igor Karkaroff made deals to keep themselves out of prison. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, was taken to his Muggle relatives, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley Dursley by Rubeus Hagrid on Dumbledore's orders. Since Harry's mother sacrificed herself for her son, this act placed a protective charm around Harry, which made it impossible for Voldemort to harm him at their home. An interesting note is that in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Firenze the centaur predicted that since the planet Mars, bringer of battle, "shines directly above us", the war must break out again soon, as Wizard-kind is, according to him, nothing more than a short period of peace between two wars. The war did break out in June of that year. Reestablishing War Throughout the Harry Potter series, Voldemort has attempted to resurrect himself several times, using various methods, in order to reestablish his war. Some events were not portrayed directly in the narrative, but formed the back story of the novels. The first and second books often had a central plot line, which culminated in the revelation of Voldemort's resurrection plans, and subsequently, Harry's vanquishing of the plans. However, in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Voldemort's last attempt was successful. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Voldemort came across Hogwarts teacher Professor Quirrell while hiding in Albania and convinced him that there is no good or evil in the world; there is only power. Quirrell submitted to Voldemort's will. Voldemort, possessing Quirrell, attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts. However, his attempt was unsuccessful when Dumbledore had Hagrid move the Stone to the Forbidden Corridor on the third floor at Hogwarts. Voldemort's attempt to seize the stone at Hogwarts failed when Harry defeated and destroyed Quirrell. Leaving his servant to die, Voldemort's soul then fled back to Albania. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Voldemort's devoted Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, planted a mysterious diary in Ginny Weasley's cauldron. This diary (which was also Voldemort's first Horcrux) possessed Ginny, opened the Chamber of Secrets, released its monster onto Hogwarts students, and stole Ginny's life force in order to resurrect Tom Riddle. The sixteen-year-old Voldemort preserved within the diary wanted to help the present-day Voldemort return to full power - two Voldemorts to start a new war. However, Harry destroyed Tom Riddle's memory by stabbing it with the Basilisk's fang, also destroying the Horcrux. This remains the only time when the present-day Voldemort hadn't directly planned or ordered his resurrection: Lucius planted the diary without Voldemort's knowledge, to get back at Arthur Weasley, and the fragment of Voldemort's soul held within the diary took advantage of this situation. =Conflicts= Early Casualties Before the offical start of the Second Wizarding War, there were many deaths that were related to it's start but went by generally unnoticed. The first of these was Bertha Jorkins, a Ministry of Magic worker currently employed in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. On her vacation during the summer of 1994 to Albania, she was captured by Peter Pettigrew, and given to Lord Voldemort who killed her with the Killing Curse, after he had extracted information from her aout the TriWizard Tournament that was to take place at Hogwarts. Frank Bryce, a Muggle caretaker for the Riddle residence, was murdered by Lord Voldemort with the Killing Curse on August 20, 1994, after he overheard The Dark Lord, Peter Pettigrew and Nagini outlining plans for the Death of Harry Potter and The Dark Lord's ressurection. Barty Crouch Sr., the Head of the Department of Magical Cooperation at the Ministry of Magic, was murderer by his own son in June of 1995. Barty Crouch Jr. had been a Death Eater and arrested for the torture and murder of Alice and Frank Longbottom. He was smuggled out of Azkaban though by his father, who was fulfilling his wife's last wish. Lord Voldemort learned of this from Bertha Jorkins, who had found this out then had her memory modified by Barty Crouch Sr. Lord Voldemort freed Barty Crouch Jr. from where he was being cealed in the Crouch home and used the Imperius Curse on Barty Crouch Sr. to make him act like nothing had happened. Barty Crouch Sr. fought the curse though and was able to make it to Hogwarts so he could warn Albus Dumbledore. Barty Crouch Jr. was impersonating Alastor Moody, the Defense Againt the Dark Arts professor using Polyjuice Potionthough and killed his father before he could reach Albus Dumbledore and then transfigured him into a bone and buried him. Cedric Diggory was murdered in 1995 with the Killing Curse by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders, after Cedric and Harry were transported to the grounds of the Riddle residence during the final challange of the Triwazard Tournament. Voldemort was ressurected or to be more accurate his destroyed body was regenerated and he and Harry Potter dueled. The spirits of James and Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins and Frank Bryce ended up being accidently summoned by Harry during the fight and together they distracted Voldemort while Harry, heeding his parents advice, returned to the Triwizard Cup and using it as a Portkey once again returned to Hogwarts with Cedric Diggory's body. After Barty Crouch Jr. was revealed to have been impersonating Alaster Moody, Cornelius Fudge brought an escort of two Dementors into Hogwarts where he was being held. One of the Dementors performed the Kiss on Barty Crouch Jr. upon entering the room he was being held in, sucking the soul out of his body. This caused an uproar, because Dementors were not allowed on School grounds and Barty Crouch Jr. could no longer testify to Lord Voldemort's return. This was where tensions between Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic began running high. Broderick Bode was strangled to death by a snipping of Devil Snare that had been sent to his bedside table at St. Mungo's. He was an unspeakable and worked in the Department of Mysteries. He was put under the Imperius Curse by Lucius Malfoy and forced to steal a Prophecy from the Ministry of Magic. His attempt failed though, for when he touched it magical defences addled his mind. Lord Voldemort had been unaware that would happen and punished Avery Sr. who had assured the Dark Lord the plan would have worked. Broderick Bode had been getting better and was killed so he could not reveal he had been cursed. The Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996) In June 1996, Harry Potter and fellow Dumbledore's Army members Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley, flew on thestrals to the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic building. After obtaining the "Dark Lord's prophecy", they were confonted by Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Nott, Avery, Jr., Augustus Rookwood, Walden Macnair, Jugson, Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber, and the group leader Lucius Malfoy. The D.A. students quickly distracted the Death Eaters, scattering throughout the Department of Mysteries, and frequently encountering and dueling with the dark wizards. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were all stunned as well as numerous Death Eaters, but there were no fatalities until five members from the Order of the Phoenix arrived (who were Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody). They battled the Death Eaters before Bellatrix Lestrange suddenly blasted Sirius Black with her wand, causing him to fall and disappear through a mysterious veiled arch, killing him instantly. Soon afterwards, Albus Dumbledore appeared and captured all the Death Eaters except Bellatrix, through the use of an anti-disapparition jinx. He then came across Lord Voldemort himself. The two engaged in a duel of epic proportions which left the fountain of magical brethren in ruins. When an army of more Aurors arrived, Voldemort hastily fled, thus ending the battle. Miscellaneous Deaths/Disappearances (1996) Later in June 1996, Voldemort drowned many Muggles by destroying the middle of a bridge when the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge refused to surrender to his Death Eaters; Head magical law official Amelia Bones was most likely murdered by him personally after a furious duel; member of the Order of the Phoenix, Emmeline Vance, was murdered; all of this causing Rufus Scrimgeour, Head Auror, to replace Cornelius Fudge as new Minister for Magic. Igor Karkaroff's body was found in a shed with a Dark Mark hanging over it, killed because he deserted Voldemort. Hannah Abbott's mother was killed near the beginning of the Second Wizarding War. Messrs. Florean Fortescue and Ollivander both went missing in the first weeks of the Second Wizarding War. Ollivander's shop was empty, and there was no sign of struggle, unlike Florian Fortescue who put up a fight. A Man named Octavius Pepper disappeared in the early spring. During this time, Voldemort has already gathered the Giants, Dementors, and Werewolves to his cause. Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997) The first battle at Hogwarts In June 1997, Harry and Albus Dumbledore were returning from their horcrux hunt to discover the Dark Mark floating above Hogwarts School. Instantly as they landed their broomsticks on the Astronomy Tower, teenaged Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore who had frozen Harry only a moment before in a concealed area for his own good. Unable to move, Harry had to look on silently as four Death Eaters now came up the stairs of the tower. They made it obvious that somewhere in the heart of the school a battle was occurring. Finally, Professor Severus Snape arrived, and killed Dumbledore with a Killing Curse. The Death Eaters left to return to the skirmish downstairs and then escape from Hogwarts. Harry found himself freed from Dumbledore's body-binding spell, confirming that the old headmaster must have died from Snape's Killing Curse and Harry ran after the Death Eaters, stunning a few as he went. At the bottom of the stairs, the vicious battle was taking place. Among the Death Eaters present included siblings Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Thorfinn Rowle and Gibbon while Harry's allies there included Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. The outcome of the daring Death Eater intrusion was the Death Eaters' retreat, following Snape's lead. There were no deaths on the Auror's/Hogwarts' side (save Dumbledore), however Bill Weasley was grotesquely scarred on his face thanks to werewolf Fenrir Greyback. It was believed the luck of the battle for the Aurors occurred because of the Felix Felicis, a potion of good fortune, used by the DA members who were present. On the Death Eaters' side, the only death was that of Gibbon, who was accidentally killed by the stray Killing Curse from a fellow dark wizard. Hogwarts may have closed indefinitely while a funeral service for Dumbledore soon took place. Battle over Little Whinging (1997) Also known as the battle of the Seven Potters, this occured when Harry was ambushed as he was trying to leave Privet Drive. Hermione, Fleur, Ron, Fred, George, and "Dung" all took Polyjuice Potion to make themselves look like Harry. Mad-Eye, Bill and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid, would take the seven "Potters" and take them to safe locations. at the safe locations, they would take a Portkey to the Burrow. This was the plan, until, as soon as they took off, the were ambushed by at least 30 Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Snape. They all immediately zoomed off to go to their safe locations, while trying to evade the Death Eaters. Eventually they all made it to the Burrow (except Dung and Mad-Eye). In the end there was only one death, Mad-Eye Moody, who was hit by a killing curse from Voldemort himself, although Harry's owl Hedwig was hit by a Killing Curse after falling out of a motorbike. The only permanent injury was George Weasley's loss of an ear. Fall of the Ministry of Magic (1997) The fall of the Ministry may not have been an actual battle, as many of the Ministry's top employees were being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Whether Death Eaters actually entered the Ministry and fought uncontrolled employees, is not known. It is said in the book that the coup was swift and quiet, but the Minister himself - Rufus Scrimgeour and presumabely the Auror Head Gawain Robards - put up a fight. Whether or not the Death Eaters took part in the takeover, some of them (such as Yaxley and Selwyn) became employees in the new regime. Infiltration of the Ministry (1997) The second battle at the Ministry of Magic Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the Death Eater-controlled Ministry under the disguise of the Polyjuice Potion. They were looking for the locket of Slytherin, believed to be under the possession of Dolores Umbridge. They managed to get the Horcrux, Moody's Eye, and also helped several Muggle-Born Wizards escape. There were no known deaths or permanent injuries. Battle of Malfoy Manor (1998) The small but bloody skirmish of Malfoy Manor occurred when Fenrir Greyback captured Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Griphook and Dean Thomas after Harry voiced "Lord Voldemort" in a casual conversation. The name was traced and Greyback and five "Snatchers" swooped down on their tent. Opting to take Potter straight to Voldemort for the large reward, they apparated to Malfoy Manor, which was his base. Though Voldemort was elsewhere, the Malfoy family, Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew were present. Bellatrix Stunned the Snatchers for their "lack of respect" to her, and told Draco Malfoy to take all the hostages except Hermione Granger to the cellar, where they met up unexpectedly with the hostages Luna Lovegood and Mr. Ollivander, the famed wandmaker. Bellatrix was torturing Hermione overhead, and Ron, desperate, tried unsuccessfully to Apparate out of the cellar. Then Dobby the house-elf appeared, and Harry told him to evacuate Dean, Ollivander and Luna using the elf's Apparating magic. The Death Eaters overhead heard the crack of Dobby apparating and sent Wormtail - Peter Pettigrew - to investigate. Harry and Ron ambushed Wormtail, took his wand, and briefly battled him hand-to-hand. However, Wormtail hesitated in killing Harry, causing his silver hand to turn against him. Although Harry and Ron attempted to stop the hand from squeezing Wormtail's throat, they were unsuccessful and Wormtail's own silver hand strangled him to death. Leaving the fallen Death Eater behind, the two stormed the room where Hermione was being tortured with Griphook, but were overpowered. Then the chandelier fell from the ceiling due to the reappearing Dobby. Before a full-scale fight could break out, the group - Harry, Ron, Hermione, Griphook and Dobby - Disapparated from the Manor, but not before Bellatrix hurled her knife towards them. When the group Apparated at the cottage of Bill and Fleur Weasley, they discovered that the thrown blade had hit Dobby, who died soon afterwards. The others were unharmed, and Dobby was burried in the garden of Shell Cottage. Second Battle of Hogwarts (1998) The second battle of Hogwarts After learning Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were hunting his Horcruxes, Lord Voldemort ordered a large attack on Hogwarts Castle, where one of his Horcruxes was hidden and where Harry Potter was. To give Harry time to search for Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hogwarts fortified itself for the attack. Allies arrived at Hogwarts, such as Order of the Phoenix members and those old enough who chose to stay and fight. Younger students were evacuated from the castle by Madam Pomfrey and Argus Filch as Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout took groups of students to the three tallest towers (Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Astronomy) and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt took other groups of students out into the grounds to fight. Fred and George Weasley were in charge of defending the secret passages into Hogwarts. Hogwarts held the Death Eaters off in the first moments of the battle using an array of weapons and tactics including throwing mandrakes and other dangerous objects near the Death Eater's, bewitching armored suits into combative knightly warrior, and dueling with wands. The Death Eaters stormed Hogwarts with the aid of the Giants. Harry used his connection with Voldemorte's mind, and found out that he was in the shrieking shack, along with his snake, Nagini (a horcrux.) Harry, Ron, and Hermione went through the Whomping Willow tunnel, and entered the Shrieking Shack, where Severus Snape was killed by Nagini, under Voldemorte's instruction. Snape's memories leaked from him, and Harry took them with him. Lord Voldemort issued a ceasefire for an hour, expressing his impressiveness and giving a speech on how futile it is to resist. He then declared that Harry Potter must meet him in the Forbidden Forest in one hour or the battle would resume and he would be personally entering the fray. As the rest of Hogwarts tended to the wounded and mourned over their fallen, Harry enters Dumbledore's office and puts Snape's memories into the Penseive. He learns that Snape and his mother, Lily, were childhood friends, and that he loved her nearly all his life. He sees that Snape was loyal to Dumbledore all along, and discovers that he is a Horcrux himself and must die for this to end. Harry goes to meet Voldemort in the Forest. The latter fired a Killing Curse, and Harry did not defend himself. Harrry finds himself at King's Cross, where he sees Dumbledore, who tells him that the part of Voldemorts's soul that was inside him has gone, and he has the choice of going back. Harry accepted his return to the living world and feigned death while Voldemort's forces cheer in victory. The Death Eaters marched victoriously into Hogwarts carrying Harry's limp body. The survivors in Hogwarts continued to defy Voldemort, and he puts the Sorting Hat on Neville Longbottom and sets it on fire, but Neville breaks out of the curse and slays Nagini the snake with the sword of Gryffindor, which came to him from the sorting hat, destroying the final Horcrux. Reinforcements arrived to aid Hogwarts, including legions of knife-wielding house elves led by Kreacher, the residents of Hogsmeade, the friends and families of every student that remained to fight all led by Charile Weasley and a returning Professor Slughorn, a flock of Thestrals led by Buckbeak, and an army of Centaurs (who have finally decided to fight after being shamed by Hagrid). The previous Hogwartians joined in the fight with renewed vigor, despite the supposed death of their beloved Harry Potter. In the course of battle, Harry quietly put on his Invisibility Cloak and was buffeted into the Great Hall. Outnumbered and surrounded, the Death Eaters were cut down one by one or ran off until only Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort remained. Bellatrix, dueling Luna, Ginny, and Heromione, was killed by Molly Weasley with whom she briefly dueled just as Harry revealed himself from beneath his Invisibility Cloak. The crowd retreated and watched then as the two great enemies, Lord Voldemort and Harry, talked while circling each other. After a long conversation, Voldemort finally shot a Killing Curse from the Elder Wand while Harry simultaneously fired his own disarming charm, using Draco Malfoy's wand. However, because the Elder Wand rightfully belonged to Harry, his disarming spell threw the Elder Wand from Voldemort's hand and into Harry's, therefore, rebounding Voldemort's Killing Curse upon him, ending his life, and destroying the final piece of his fragmented soul. At last, the Dark Lord was gone for good. The Second Wizarding War was over, and although Harry's allies claimed victory, they also mourned the loss of many of their friends, including Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, and Colin Creevey. Category:Events